Contemporary automatic dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub and upper and lower racks or baskets for supporting soiled dishes within the tub. A spray system is provided for re-circulating wash liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from the dishes. The spray system can include a spray system assembly that has at least one removable component. The dishwasher can also include a controller that implements a number of pre-programmed cycles of operation to wash dishes contained in the tub.